The Many Troubles Of A Malfoy
by smartcat
Summary: Blasted kids...never give us a single minute's rest!


Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy this little tidbit.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine…only the idea. Everything else belongs to JKR

Orion pronounced: oh-RYE-un

Cepheus pronounced: Seh-fee-us

Lyra pronounced: LYE-ruh

* * *

"Draco if I have to tell you one more time, I'm going to throw this brush at you!" Hermione huffed. A house elf was busy putting the finishing touches on her evening robes. The elegant robes glittered with every movement Hermione made, making it look like she belonged in aroyal court. Draco stuck his head in through the door, his hair slicked back in his usual fashion. His grey eyes glittered mischievously as he took in the picture that was Hermione.

"We could always stay here," he said with a devilish gleam. Hermione threw her hairbrush at him, missing him by a couple of centimeters. He swore and entered her room. She sat crossly on the stool as Twippy finished arranging her hair. It had been fifteen years since the final battle and to everyone's surprise, Hermione and Draco had come out betrothed. Apparently, the two of them had hit it off during an undercover mission for the Order. To say that Harry and Ron were surprised to find out was an understatement. The three of them got into such a brawl that they were all rushed to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. It had taken the boys nearly six years to finally get along.

"Don't be such a downer," drawled Draco, "I personally like watching Potter squirm at the podium. He always manages to sweat buckets when he gives his speech."

Hermione cast a glare at Draco through her mirror.

"You sometimes try my sanity Draco," she muttered.

"Mummy!" a little boy no older than seven ran into the room. His curly blonde hair bounced as he hurled himself at Hermione.

"Orion, what have I said about running into the bedroom!" Draco glared at his son who was now curled in his mother's arm.

"What's wrong my little Hunter?" Hermione crooned. Just then, Lucius Malfoy bounded into the room holding up a pair of black trousers. He winced as he saw his grandson curled in a little ball in his daughter's arms.

"This is highly unbefitting the Malfoy name," said Lucius pointedly at Orion.

"Their itchy and I don't want to wear them. I will not wear them Mummy I will not!" he said adamantly. A long line of elves stood behind the oldest Malfoy. Hermione eyed them all and sighed.

"This is not going to help Orion," she said soothingly, "Just put those trousers on. Mummy and Daddy have to be at the celebration soon, and we can't have our youngest son waltzing around the place with his trousers amiss."

"Mother," another voice said, "I can't go looking like this!"

Hermione stared at her eldest son. His dirty blonde hair sat atop his head like a crown, his golden brown eyes looked at her beseechingly. His dress robes looked wonderful on him; Hermione had no idea what he was talking about.

"You look wonderful to me Cephy," said Hermione.

"Father!" they boy looked at Draco for some help.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "I think you look fine Cepheus."

"Grandfather!"

Lucius shook his head, "Just because Lyra said you look like a ragamuffin doesn't mean it's necessarily true."

"I honestly think that shirt makes him look like a girl," Lyra Malfoy waltzed into the room wearing her dress robes for the celebration. She had just turned fourteen but her beauty had already started to outshine most of the women in the wizarding world. She looked up at her older brother and smirked. A lock of her chestnut brown her lovingly caressed the pale skin of her heart shaped face. Her grey eyes locked with her brother.

"I think Marianne would say the same."

"Mother!" Cephy whined.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh for the love of Merlin will you two stop! Lyra he looks fine please stop torturing your brother. Cephy please help Orion into his trousers…the poor house elves look beaten enough."

Her three children nodded and Cephy came to take an unhappy Orion out of his mother's arms. Lucius went back down the stairs in search of his wife. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. Roughly five minutes later, all three little Malfoys were back in their room looking spick and span. Hermione kissed each of her children before sending them through the floo. Draco took her hand and soon the two of them were standing in the large hall of the ministry. Ginny was standing near some flowers squeezing Orion to her chest. She then caught sight of Hermione.

"Hermione!" she waved.

Hermione smiled and waved back. Draco solemnly nodded his head in Ginny's direction. He slowly spotted Harry and Ron at a table. Harry had his son and daughter sitting dutifully beside him. Ron's five boys were scampering about the place, their flaming red hair a definite giveaway. Hermione pulled him towards the table. Draco sat down dutifully and began to count the minutes till the event was over.

"Malfoy, how's it up at Malfoy Manor?" Harry asked politely.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, "Same old Potter. How's life as the minister of magic?" Harry blushed. He had only been in office for three weeks, "It's good."

"Oy Malfoy, you giving a speech this year?" asked Ron.

Draco shook his head. Ron being the head auror smiled wickedly, "I think you are."

"That's bullocks," Draco retorted, "Hermione would have told me so."

"Hey Hermione," Ron called, "Isn't Malfoy giving a speech today?"

Hermione turned her head from Ginny as she gave Ron an exasperated look, "Oh for Merlin's sake Ronald, stop acting like a child."

Harry rolled his eyes at his best mate. Ron loved pushing Draco's buttons.

"Hell everyone," Neville said as he and Luna took a seat at their table. The fellow Hogwarts students greeted him.

"I say this has turned into a marvelous celebration," he beamed, "I think McGonagall is going to be opening the ceremony."

The former Gryffindor trio nodded, "I heard that too," Hermione said.

Harry grinned, "Yes. This is going to be the year she announces her successor at Hogwarts so I decided I wanted her to open the ceremony," said Harry.

Luna grinned. She and Neville had been teaching at Hogwarts for the past ten years. Neville had taken the position of Professor of Herbology and she had been instituted as the new Charms professor after professor Flitwick retired.

A few minutes later Headmistress McGonagall took to the stage. She began her speech and everyone listened closely. She finally announced that her successor was going to be none other than Neville Longbottom. Everyone clapped and smiled as Neville turned red as tomatoes. Ron clapped and whopped loudly. Neville was going to make a great Headmaster one day. Soon it was time for Harry to take to the stage. Hermione patted Harry on the back reassuringly as Ginny gave him a quick kiss good luck. Harry walked up onto the stage, all the while fiddling with his glasses. Draco eagerly listened as Harry began his speech. He could clearly see the sweat beading on Harry's brow. Yes, this was the highlight of the whole evening. Ron and Hermione also gave a speech and before long, everyone was sitting comfortably at their designated tables being served. Lavender, Ron's wife was sitting next to him, muttering about how their youngest son had dropped a toad into the punch bowl. Ron pretended to listen as he gobbled the food in front of him. Harry had his arm over Ginny's chair, as he lazily drank butterbeer from his glass. Draco's old pal Blaise Zabini was sitting across from him with his lovely wife and daughter. Draco cast a glance at his oldest son who was trying his best to appear nonchalant in front of the girl he was seeing. Lyra was in an animated discussion with Harry's son about some teenage gossip and his little Orion was running about with the youngest Weasley looking to do some mischief. Soon it was time to go, and Hermione gathered her family to floo back home. Orion had fallen asleep in Draco's arms so when they got back to Malfoy manor he gently tucked his son into bed. Lyra and Cephy were another matter. The two of them were going back to Hogwarts in a few weeks, and for some reason wanted to go shopping in city. So Draco granted them permission to visit their grandparent's in London. Hermione had phoned her parents and told them that Lyra and Cephy would be spending the night with them. She kissed her two eldest children and sent them via floo to her parents. Lucius and Narcissa had gone to their villa in France so she and Draco had practically the whole mansion to themselves.

Draco walked into his bedroom to find Hermione staring at the fire. The past few days had been exceptionally cold for summer. Cold enough to have a blanket of snow cover the ground. The weather seemed to have a mind of its own. Draco watched his wife lovingly. Did she know how adorable she was? His hand reached out and wrapped around her waist. Hermione smiled as her husband kissed her neck. She held her breath as Draco slowly pulled her toward the massive bed. He pushed her gently onto it as he continued his ministrations. He leaned upon his elbow, his face now above hers. The desire in his eyes excited her as his mouth slowly came down on her lips. She raised her arms up lovingly to scarf his neck, curving her body against his.

Draco groaned, "I love you," he whispered in her ear. The whole day had been a complete and utterly boisterous affair. Now however, in the moonlit night he could finally enjoy himself. Hermione giggled as his hair tickled her under chin. She loved it when he acted this way. His strong arms engulfed her as he slowly slid his hand up beneath the shoulder of her gown and down beneath her collar. He kissed her hungrily. Hermione moaned at the pleasure that coursed through her body. Suddenly the door creaked open and Orion ran into the room. Draco cursed and quickly disentangled himself from his lovely wife. Orion jumped onto the bed and curled himself near his mother's chest. Hermione's breathing slowed down. She cast a glance a Draco who was now sitting up on the bed unsatisfied, his pants feeling extremely tight around him.

"Mummy I had a really bad dream," sniffed Orion. Hermione sighed, so much for her romantic night with Draco.

"It's okay Orion," said Hermione.

"How many times have I told you not to run into our bedroom?" Draco said.

Orion looked at his father, "I had a bad dream," he said as justification. He then hesitated before saying, "What were you doing to mummy?"

Draco paled, "N-nothing," he stammered.

"You were pulling up her dress, that's not nice," Orion said.

Hermione chuckled, "And you also had you hand inside her dress like Cephy when he was in his room with-"

"What!" Draco said angrily.

"Cephy and Marianne were doing the same thing," Orion stated, "I saw through the keyhole. I told him you said no one's aloud in his room but family and he told me to bugger off."

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances, "They were making a lot of noise," Orion said.

"Did you see anything else?" Hermione asked.

"Not really, they moved to the bed and I couldn't see that from the hole. But the noises were awful," Orion wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"When did this happen?" Draco said, trying to keep his temper in check.

"A few times, mostly when everyone was out doing things."

Draco looked at Hermione. Their son had some explaining to do.

"Can I tell you my scary dream now?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Well I was being chased by a huge butterfly and it wanted to eat me. I ran and ran but it was faster and I was crying and I called for you and daddy but you weren't there and the butterfly had sharp teeth and it said it was going to eat me for supper. That's when I woke up," Orion added, "Isn't that scary?"

Draco rolled his eyes. His youngest son was such a chicken!

"Yes that was awfully scary," Hermione nodded. There was a knock on the door. An elf popped its head inside, "we is sorry sir," it said, "little master confused us. He said he wanted some warm milk and I went sir down to fetch some, and when we came back sir, he was gone."

Draco sighed, "As you can see he is right here."

The elf came inside and pulled little Orion from his mother. Hermione heaved a sigh as she watched her youngest son glare disdainfully at the elf. Draco and Hermione were once again alone in their room. However, the romantic atmosphere was shattered. Draco paced about.

"If Cepheus thinks he's going to get away with this he has another thing coming," Draco said.

Hermione watched her husband pace from one side of the room to the other. She could not believe her son had acted in such a manner!

"I'm going to send him to father for the rest of the summer. He'll be able to knock some sense into his thick skull," Draco looked at Hermione, "If Blaise finds out about this, he's going to have my hide!"

Hermione stood from her bed and walked over to Draco who was now sitting on the windowsill. He was nervously tapping his fingers upon the glass. She kissed his cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder from the back. He turned his head and kissed her mouth.

"It's good that Orion hadn't seen anything too drastic," he said, "It would have been awfully hard to explain what I was doing between your legs," Hermione smacked Draco lightly and returned to the bed. She quickly undressed and put on her nightgown. Draco watched her move about. The firelight cast an ethereal glow about the room.

"I'm going to bed," Hermione said as she pulled down the blankets. Draco stood and began to undress. He was just about to lie down beside his wife when a knock came on the door. He cursed and grabbed his robe. An elf popped its head inside and looked sheepishly about.

"Sir, little master is asking for you," the elf stammered.

Draco sighed and with a longing look at his wife left. He marched over to his son's bedroom and found him sitting up in bed with a glass of milk.

"Father I have a question," he said. Draco nodded for Orion to continue.

"Were you and mummy going to have sex?" he asked innocently.

Draco nearly fell over from shock, "Because Cephy said that's what he was doing. He told me you can't talk about it in front of girls and mummy is a girl. So…I wanted to know if you and mummy were having sex. Because if you are I want a little brother," Orion requested, "I want him to have hair like mine alright? And he has to be nice and listen to me. Can I have him now? When is he coming? Cephy told me after sex you get new babies!"

Draco was ready to murder his eldest son, "HERMIONE!" he bellowed.

This was going to be a very, very long night.

* * *

Well what did you guys think? This is the first time I've ever written a one-shot so I'd really appreciate some feedback. Please leave a review!


End file.
